


Tensions

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meddling, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Chimney asks Maddie for help cause of the tension between Buck and the new guys, Maddie tries to help -read cockblocks- Buck make the ambiance at work better, she fails.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 233





	Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language.

After two weeks and a half of Chimney talking to her about how Buck doesn't like the new guy and how hard it is to work with them both, Maddie takes things into her own hands. She will talk to Buck and get all this sorted out in no time. When she finishes her shift, she goes to get wine and some snacks and goes to Buck's, she knows he won't be there yet, his shift ends in about half an hour or so. She will have just enough time to get the snacks and movies ready. A perfect setting for gossip and fixing problems. Getting everything ready, she's waiting for Buck. 

When it's more than 50 minutes and Buck is still, not here, she wonders if she should have called, but just as she gets her phone out, keys jiggle and the door is opening with a bang. She turns around to find her brother making out with someone she doesn't know. 

"Oh shit." Someone says. Maddie can't tell if it's her, Buck or the guy for a second, but then she makes direct eyes contact with the guy and he seems so horrified that she feels like maybe she should go. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Maddie?" Buck asks, annoyed and flushed. 

"I should go." The guy says quietly and Maddie can sees her brother's hands tightening their grips on the man's hips before relenting. 

Buck looks at his sister before going out and closing the door, Maddie can hear hushed voices and then a soft thumps against the door, until finally the door opens again and Buck comes back in. He looks wrecked. 

"Who was that?" She asks innocently. 

"None of your business." Buck replies, clearly annoyed with her. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." She says, rising her hands up. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised, alright." He grumbles. 

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Maybe I would have told you about it if you didn't cockblocked me?" Buck says, exasperated. "I've been waiting almost two weeks for that." He says sighing. 

"Two weeks? That's a long time for you." She comments, confused on why he didn't just pick someone up before if he wanted to get laid so much. 

"Yeah. Now who knows how much time will pass before this occasion rises again." He says, taking the bottle of wine and pouring a glass of it before taking a sip from the bottle. She gapes at him. 

"I'm sure another pretty boy is going to be interested." She teases. 

"What?" Buck asks, frowning. 

"What 'What'?" Maddie asks, confused. "I'm sure there's full of guys interested in you, don't worry your pretty head." 

"What do you mean? I don't... this is the first time in two weeks we found the time to have a night to ourselves. Because he has a kid." Buck says, arching a brow. 

"Oh. OH. You're dating him?" She asks, mortified at the idea that she's going to see this man again. 

"Yes. Well kind off. It's not official, yet." 

"And I ruined your night." She says, thinking about how maybe her meddling shouldn't come without a call or at least a text. 

"Yeah. It's fine, we'll have other times." He says sighing. "So what really brings you here?" He asks, taking a big sip of wine from the bottle and sitting down next to her on the couch. 

"Chim. He's been whining about you and the new guy. Apparently you hate each other and it's becoming unsupportable." She says, rolling her eyes. 

"What? We don't hate each other at all. What the hell, is he talking about?" 

"Well he says that as soon as you two are in the same room it's so tense that it feels suffocating." 

"Well I have no problem with the new guy." Buck says, laughing. 

"Alright, if you say so. Movie?" She asks, Buck nods. 

______

The next day, Chimney calls her an hour after his shift started. 

"What the hell did you do last night? It's like a thousand time worst." He says as soon as she picks up. 

"Uh. I don't know. Buck said he has no problem with the guy. He seemed honest." 

"Well now not only is he clearly having problems with the new guy, he's also mad at me." 

"Oh. Oh yeah, I cockblocked him yesterday. Told him I was there cause of your whining. So maybe he's in a bad mood, but he wasn't lying yesterday, he doesn't have anything against the new guy and he doesn't hate him." 

"Yeah? How about you come here and see for yourself how freaking tense it is and what do you mean you cockblocked him?"

"Well he's dating a guy and they planned on doing it yesterday night, but I was already at his place and the guy just left cause... well it was awkward." 

"Oh god." 

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll check when I can come, maybe tomorrow, I'll try to make cookies or something." 

"Yeah. Okay." 

_________ 

In the end, Maddie can't make it the next day and the new guy is off anyway, something about a family emergency or whatever. It gets out of her head for a while, Chim calming down about his whining. Maddie supposes that the relationship is doing better. It's about a week later when Maddie calls Buck after his shift, he doesn't answer right away, so she calls back and then again.

"Oh my god. WHAT?" He says and his voice is breathy and she can hear shuffling on the background. 

"Are you alright?" She asks, then another voice is heard on the other side and she catches on. "Oh god, I did it again, didn't I?" 

"Yes. I really hope you have a good fucking reason this time. Are you dying? Cause that's the only reason I'll accept." 

"No I just... well I wanted to- I was calling to asks if you were home."

"YOU HAD TO CALL THREE TIMES FOR THAT?" He yells down the phone and Maddie winces at the sound. Yeah, now that she thinks about it, she shouldn't have.

"Well I didn't know you were trying to get at it." She says, defensively. 

"I wasn't at home, but since you ruined the mood, you know, AGAIN, I'm going home. Don't come." He says in the phone, annoyance clear and loud. She guesses she deserves that. 

"Alright, bye, love you." 

"Yeah, bye." He hangs up. 

________

The next day, Chimney is texting her a bunch of angry emoji by text. She guesses that its not good at the station. She calls him, to apologize. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I did it again by mistake yesterday, he must be in a really bad mood." Maddie says quickly. 

"Oh, oh bad mood doesn't even describes it. He just snapped at Hen cause she asked if he needed help washing the truck. He's on the bench today, Cap says he can't work in team. Eddie is just as pissed at everyone, but Cap can't put them both on the bench, we fear they would kill each other." 

"Dear God, okay, alright. I'll fix this okay." 

"No. No. You did enough already. You leave him alone. Don't talk to him, don't text him, call him or go by his place. The man's got blue balls he needs to get laid and that's not hap-" Chim says over the phone. 

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS." Maddie can hears Buck's voices clearly through the phone. 

"Oh shit. I have to g- Calm down, Buck I'm just-" it hangs up. 

Maddie fears for her boyfriend okay, she has legitimate reasons. So she calls Buck, she goes straight to voicemail. 

Calling Chim again, she gets an answer, but it's not Chim who answers. 

"Hello?" The voice says. 

"Where's Chim?" She asks. 

"Oh, he's alive, Evan calmed down once he ripped the phone off Chim's hands. We decided to confiscate his phone so you both can't meddle anymore." The guy says. "Anyway, don't call unless it's an emergency." Then it hangs up. 

She stares at the phone and gapes. Who the fuck do they think they are? Telling her what to do and confiscating phones?

__________ 

Maddie wonders how the fuck she ended up in this situation and then remembers literally everyone telling her to stop meddling. Did she listen? Of course not. So maybe it's entirely her fault. 

She knocks on the door and wait until she hears grunting and something tumbling to the floor and breaking. There's cursing and then another thing falling and Maddie panics, taking her pepper spray out of her bag and unlocking the door with her key as quietly as she can. 

As soon as she enters, she hears something to her left and as if on autopilot, she presses the button and sprays the guy. 

"Ouch. Shit. Oh god it burns! Maddie stop. Shit." And that's her brother's voice, there's another voice cursing and she smiles proud of at least having the other guy. Opening her eyes, she is in front of her brother and his maybe boyfriend, clothes half removed and even with his face covered by his hands, Maddie can see the redness and the tears on her brother's face. His boyfriend is trying to get a look at his face and talking softly. 

"Oh god." 

"Shit that burns. Oh god it burns." Buck is saying repeatedly, while the man is trying to guide him toward the bathroom. Buck is wheezing and gagging, whining that it hurts. The man is fighting with Buck for him to remove his hands and not rub his face, still guiding him toward the bathroom. Once there Maddie can hear the sink being opened. When she finally gets her shit together, she follows them and sees the man washing his hands than Buck's and then telling Buck to not open his eyes, while his washes his face gently with soft soap. After that he rinses the skin softly and looks at the damages. 

"Is it still burning?" He asks. 

"Yes, it's still burning. Less than before, but still."

"Okay, come on, we're getting you to the hospital." He says, gripping her brother on his shoulder and carrying him outside of the apartment. Once outside the door he yells. 

"You coming or not? Cause I'm going." 

Maddie rushes outside, taking the time to lock the door still. 

"I'm so mad at you right now." Buck says, once his eyes gets wipped by the nurse. His face is red and puffy. 

"I'm sorry! I panicked, I heard grunting and things falling, I thought you were in danger!" 

"Yeah and yet the only person you sprayed was me." He grumbles, the man is still there, holding Buck's hand, but soon enough, he pecks him on the lips and smiles a little. 

"I wish I could stay, but I'll have to work early and I need to go back home to Chris." He says softly to Buck, Buck nods and kisses him a second time, a little longer and then he let's him go, pouting. 

"Tell Christopher we need to hang out soon, alright?" 

"I will." The man says before getting out. "Nice to meet you again, Maddie." He says before closing the door. 

She doesn't even has the time to ask his name, she's pretty sure Buck won't tell her now. 

About 20 minutes later, the doctor let's Buck get out with the promise that he won't go on the field tomorrow or the day after at least, to avoid contact with smoke. 

_________

The next morning she's woken up by Chimney's ringtone. 

"Did you or did you not spray your brother with pepper spray?" He asks. 

"I did, but I thought he was being attacked or kidnapped or that he was in danger."

"Was he?" 

"No, but he could have been." She says stubbornly. 

"He was trying to get laid wasn't he?" 

"Yeah. Luckily his boy took care of him and then we went to the hospital to wash it all out." 

"Did I not tell you to stop meddling?" 

"Yes, but then... I don't know I just thought that maybe I... I will stop meddling now. I learned my lesson. How is he?" She asks. 

"Pissed at you, pissed that he needs to sit this one out again. Eddie seems to understand it's not the moment to get him pissed off at him." 

"I should come over and bring cookies." 

"You should apologize." 

"Yeah, that too." 

________

Which is how finally about a month and a half, she finds herself at the station. When she gets there, she goes straight for Buck, basket of cupcakes and cookies in her hands. 

When Buck sees her, he groans. 

"What now?" 

"I just wanted to apologize and bring you something to eat." She says, waving the basket in front of him. 

"Thanks. Now go." He says. 

"You could at least introduce me to this coworker you 'don't' have a problem with." 

"You already met him many times." He says, weirdly and Maddie frowns. 

"What do you mean I met him already? No I haven't." 

"Yeah, his names Eddie, by the way." And just like that Buck gets away with the basket, leaving her confused. 

"I know his name's Eddie!" She says after Buck. 

"What can i- oh no." Maddie turns toward the familiar voice and falls face to face with Buck's boyfriend. 

"Hi." She says awkwardly. 

"Hey, Maddie!" Chim says, coming to her side, at the uncomfortable silence around him he turns toward Eddie. "Do you two know each other?" He asks frowning. 

"Yeah, it's Buck's boyfriend." Maddie says, pointing toward the man and about to introduce Chim, but she's cut off. 

"Boyf- What? Since when?" Chim asks. 

"Well pretty much since I started working here actually." Eddie says. 

"Wait, wait. You work here?" Maddie says, confused. 

"Yes, this is Eddie, the new guy." Chim says. "Oh god. So you never did hate each other." 

"No, we just kept being interrupted by people. After a while frustration starts to get the best of you." Eddie says, shrugging. "Now that everyone knows everything, I will go fuck my boyfriend in the shower of the locker room. Just so there's no misunderstandings. Now you all know, don't come in or even near this location." He says, pointing to both Chim and Maddie.

"Hey it's not my-" but before she can says anything else, Chim's hand is over her mouth. 

"It is, tho."   
_______ 

Five minutes later, Hen is going toward the locker room before turning around as fast as she can.

"Yeah, not going in there." She says. 

When Buck and Eddie finally gets out, they're both sporting a smile and almost glowing.


End file.
